Four's Mistake
by inthedivergentfourtris
Summary: Four abandoned his sister in Abnegation. But not only did he leave her, he had promised her that he would always be there for her. Three years later she joins Dauntless, but how does he handle it when she doesnt recognize or know who he is? No war Divergent story. There will be FourTris POV's and romance, and Calyx. If Calyx finds out who he is, will she forgive him? Could she?
1. Forget

_-Calyx POV-_

"_Tobias Eaton."_

_I look over at my brother, and give him a small, encouraging smile. He does not return it, but rather chokes back words._

_I see the pain in his dark blue eyes. The eyes that we both share. But finally he just slips through the seats and walks slowly up to the choosing bowls. I feel my father settle in stiffly next to me. Tobias is the last one to choose._

_The knife presses into his palm, but he doesn't flinch. His eyes widen slightly, and I see pain etched on his face. But I can tell its not from the knife. He meets my eyes, then looks away._

_Whats going on? Then I see it. He drops his blood onto the Daunltess coals. He is Dauntless. He lied to me. He will not always be there for me, and he is obviously not staying._

_I feel my father breath sharply in and out, and feel the tight fingers wrap around my wrist with crushing force._

_Tobias meets my eyes, and I let the horror and shock show, unhidden, on my face as he slowly files out. But he does not leave without mouthing 'I love you. Be brave."_

_The the choosing ceremony is over, and I am being dragged home, preparing for whats to come._

_But Marcus does not unravel his belt as usual. He sits on the couch. _

"_I know you told him to leave, I'm not stupid." He whispers, softly. Softly is dangerous. I shake my head vigorously, but I know it wont do much good._

"_Don't you dare lie to me child." And with that I feel his fist connect to my cheek. I feel a deep cut form on my cheek bone to the bridge of my nose, but I ignore it._

"_This is for Tobias."_

Three years later, it is my choosing day. This morning, Marcus made sure I knew how unsafe it would be to leave. But I know I have to.

My brother did, or so he tells me. I don't remember what he looks like, or where he went, but I don't really care. He left, without saying a word.

I don't blame him for leaving. I would too, if it was me at the time. I'm going to now. What fuels my pain is that he filled me with false hope. _'I will always be there for you' _and _'I'm not going anywhere.' _

That's what got to me. That is why I am so calm about this ceremony. I know where I'm going to go.

I have been training in the basement, when Marcus goes to meetings. I would hit my makeshift bag, until my fists were cut, bruised, and bloody, but I never gave up. I would be relelntless like my brother was when giving me false hope.

That is what makes me strong. My anger.

Marcus never caught me. And I will choose wisely

I walk into the large room, filled with the colors of each faction. I watch the Dauntless closely however. To see their reactions.

"What happened to your face?" came a voice. Candor I'm guessing.

I have a long scar on my face, from the edge of my left cheek bone, all the way to the bridge of my nose, where it splits into two cuts.

"If it was your business you would know by now." I snap. Candor looks shocked, her brown eyes widening slightly, but she turned away, whipping her shoulder length blond hair as she did so.

Marcus was at the podium already so I patiently took my seat.

Then the names began.

"Gwen Woodlen…" he walks up to the choosing bowls. "Erudite." Same as he was.

The next 5 were also same faction choosers. But the sixth surprised me.

"Vienwyn Shae" A girl about my height walked slowly up on to the stage. She was Erudite, and had long Auburn hair that went to the small of her back. She had piercing green eyes, and a calm demeanor.

But her choice reflected differently.

"Dauntless." The Daunltess cheered enthusiastically.

"Calyx Eaton." _Finally. This is for you father. _ I walk up calmly and determined. I take the knife and pierce my skin.

"Dauntless." I hear the strain in my father's voice as he said them.

I hear the roar of the Dauntless, as I walk over to their section. I am the last one to choose, so once I choose I file out. I don't look at my father.

The Daunltess begin to run, and soon enough I see the train coming. Once the train reaches them, they begin to jump. I feel a tiny smile curl at the tips of my lips.

Its been a long time since I smiled. But I follow suit. I crab the inside of the door and easily haul myself in. I am stronger then I thought, and I believe that for Dauntless, that is a good thing.

I look around my compartment, and notice a medium height Candor girl with shoulder length hair. She has lots and I mean _lots _of makeup on, and is surrounded by an Erudite and another Candor.

Everyone else is a Dauntless or Dauntless-born. I look out the open door and think about who I am now. _I will be Calyx. I am brave. _And with that, I remove my Abnegation jacket, and drop it out if the train.

I am Dauntless now.

I hear a smirk. "Stiffs undressing." Candor. Obviously. I turn to calmly face it. "Get a grip on yourself Candor. Nobody listens to a Barbie doll." I see her eyes widen at the coldness in my voice.

She looks like she is going to say something, but doesn't. I turn back to the view.

"Alright!" comes a Dauntless voice. "Here we go!" I look out the door, and notice that six compartments ahead of us, people are jumping out of the train. I smirk a little.

I jump out first from the compartment landing on my feet. I stumbled a bit, but I landed on my feet. A Dauntless born nodded towards me, and I smiled a little.

"Alright, listen up. I'm Eric one of your leaders. If you want to enter Dauntless this is the way in. Better have the guts or your factionless." He smirks. "So who's first."

Nobody moves. But I am ready. I'm no longer a Stiff, I am Dauntless.

"I will." Everyone whips their faces towards me, but I ignore them. I step up onto the tall ledge with no problem. I am about 5'8" now. I look down and subconsciously rub my scar.

Then I jump.

You would never know you weren't going to die, unless you trusted in the faction. But sure enough a massive net was at the bottom. And I as I landed softly into it, I smile the smallest smile.

The the net moves, and stron arms pull me out of the net. I settle myself and meet the eyes of my helper. He has deep dark blue eyes, and masculine body. But he does not look like some of the Dauntless, I know.

His eyes are widened, and his mouth parted. But I ignore this, and look around the dark space. Then a strong low, yet female girl voice asks, "Whats your name?"

"Calyx." I answer calmly, meeting her eyes with respect yet confidence. She is short, at about 5'3"-ish, but I have a feeling she is tougher then she looks. "First Jumper, Calyx!" she calls, and I step back.

I am proud.


	2. Dauntless

-Tris POV-

I stand at the bottom of the net, like the rest of the Dauntless, waiting for the first jumper. I am instructing with Four this year. He looks over his shoulder and flashes a small smile at me.

I smile back, at least until a blur of grey falls into the net.

"Again a Stiff, first?" comes a voice I recognize as Lauren. I turn to face her, but she doesn't look upset, just surprised.

I hear Four pull her out of the net. And may I just say, she is beautiful. Her eyes are a deep dark blue, almost identical to Four's.

She was tall and slim, but muscular, and her hair was to the top of her waist. It was dark brown and wavy, like she had just taken it out of a bun.

Coming from Abnegation she must have.

And to top it off, she has an amazing scar slicing across her cheek and splitting into two at the bridge of her nose. She is striking and beautiful.

There is a hollow silence. I look at Four and he is just watching her in awe. Something in my stomach twists. She was much more beautiful, much taller, whats not to stare at.

I walk up behind him clearing my throat.

"Whats your name?" she meets my eyes determinedly, but with respect. So far she _is _great. No matter what Four is doing.

"Calyx." She answers. I nod to her. "First jumper, Calyx!" The Dauntless cheer, as she steps back.

I whisper to Four, who is still looking at her in shock. "Do you know her?" I whisper.

He nods, slowly. "Old girlfriend?" my voice is a raspy whisper, and his eyes snap to me.

He takes my shoulders, "No, Tris." His beautiful eyes, boring into mine, with honest passion. I hold back a smile. "I promise I will tell you later."

I nod. He still cares for me. I am nervous though. He releases my shoulders, as an Erudite hits the net.

-Calyx POV-

I look at the Dauntless compound and its many tunnels, until an Erudite hits the net. It's the girl from the Ceremony. The biy helped her out of the net, and asked. "What's your name?"

She looks into his eyes determinedly. "Vien- Via" she answered. "Via." She repeated.

He nods toward where I was standing against a pillar. She walked over and stood next to me, as a Dauntless born hits the net.

Her voice is calm when she says, "Hey." She smiled a little. "I'm Via." She was not too perky, but not boring either.

"Calyx." I reply, flashing a small smile to her. "Well, Calyx if I every start Eruditing let me know, I despised that place." She makes a face. And I laughed a little. Its been a long time since I last laughed.

"I will." I reply, and she smiles. There are now four more transfers against the wall. I see sassy candorface, talking to her two… whatevers.

_Damn I'm sour._

"Listen up." Said the girl who asked me my name instead of the guy. "We usually work in the control room," she gestured to a tunnel on the left. "But for the next few weeks we will be your instructors."

We all nod, and I look over at Candorface and see she is twirling her hair at the guy. I roll my eyes. _Good luck with that._

"I'm Six, and this is Four." Four nods, to all of us, but looks at me. With _pain _in his eyes? I haven't seen him move much so I cant read him. yet.

I am good at reading people. Odd for a _Stiff. _"Four?" asked Candorface. "Like the number?" He looks at her, stony faced and answered, "Exactly like the number."

"The hot number." She said to her Candorface friend. I look at Four who rolls his eyes, and looks at Six. Six who is looking warningly at Candorface.

"What your name Candor?" she asks. "Leslie." _Ill stick with Candorface. _"Well Leslie. You are an initiate. Not a prostitute, Watch yourself." I hear Via try to hold back a snigger.

I look at at her, and smile at her failure. She smiles back. I really like Via. I feel like we can be good friends. _Candorface _on the other hand looks a bit put out.

I see Four shoot her a sly smile, and something in my mind flashes. But I don't know why.. I shudder a little, and continue walking.

The tunnel narrows, and I catch my breath a little. _Marcus and the closet. _Its where I would bleed out my wounds. I caught my breath and Four looks back at me.

I see the sweat on his face, and the concentration in his eyes. But he looks at the un hidden fear on my face, and his eyes lose their concentration.

_What the hell is going on? _He catches a raspy breath and looks forward again. And I see his temporary shruggy demeanor become tall and defined again.

I lose attention as we circle the compound. I will learn it eventually. So I breath in and out, thinking about wht it would be like to be Dauntless.

Then we reach the dormitories. Lets just say their not private. "Get changed. And go to dinner, if you get lost good luck. Hope you were paying attention." They leave and we pick our beds.

Via and I pick beds next to eachother. "You know, I think you would look better in Dauntless stuff. Youre too strong for Abnegation clothes." I appreciate her ot using _Stiff._

I nod, and begin to change. I pull my pants up under my dress, and use the skirt to cover my top half.

As I follow everyone to dinner, I drop my old clothes in the fire.

_I am Dauntless now._

-Tris-

Tobias leads me back to his apartment. I sit down on his bed and he stands facing me.

"Tobias, what is it?" he knows he doesn't have to shield his emotions from me.

And he doesn't. I see the pain in his eyes, and the youth in his posture.

"She's my sister." I answer. My thoughts lo back to her face. _Same eyes, same hair. _I nod slowly.

"I abandoned her." I shook my head. "She must have known you would leave, I mean, she did too."

He shakes his head. "That's not what I mean." I gesture for him to go on. "I- Every time she would be beaten, I would always be there to hug her and comfort her after. I would tell her 'Ill always be here for you', and 'I would stay for you.'" I gasp, softly.

"But I left. I left without _warning _her, or _telling _her that I had to go. I was just there hugging her, and then I was gone."

_He abandoned her. he really did._

"I regretted keeping it to myself as soon as I chose Dauntless. I looked over to her, trying to get to her one last time, but Marcus had a firm grip on her. She looked at me like you wouldn't believe." His eyes were almost unbearable to look at. _He is under so much stress. _

"Don't worry." I tell him. "Just pop little phrases or looks that she might remember."

He looks at me. "That's brilliant." I smile a little. "But be careful. You cant let everyone know, or they may not let you train her." He nods. _Favoritism idea. _

He takes me in his arms, and pulls me into a hug. "Don't worry Tobias. I will always be here for you. I promise." I feel him smile into my neck, and as I pulled back, he brought his lips to mine.

There is a force, you would not believe. It was almost like he was letting out all of his stress out. And I loved it.

I wrapped one arm around his neck, pulling him closer, returning his power. But after a few moments we pulled back into a hug.

"Tris-" he whispered. I smile. "Tris, I love you."

My heart soared, and it was that in that moment, I knew it too. His eyes searched mine, and I smiled. By instinct he began to smile too. "I love you too, Tobias."

And he kissed me again. With the same force and the same passion, until his stomach grumbled. We both pulled away, and laughed.

"Why don't we head to lunch." I whispered. He laughed, and nodded into my neck. And we walk into the cafeteria, side by side, but not hand in hand, because it would be a post-initiation surprise.

We sat down with our common gang of friends, but I barely listened. I just focused on Tobias. He needed me, and I would be there for him.


	3. Ignored

-Calyx POV-

I sit with Via at a half empty Dauntless table. I notice Candorface sitting at another table, with her two minions.

I hear a shifting next to us and see two boys sit down in front of us. "Hi." Said one of them. "I'm Ethan."

Ethan had deep blond hair, and clear blue eyes. He looked like he would be a pretty strong fighter. He nudges the guy next o him. He had been staring at Candorface.

I smirked to Via. She had noticed too. "Wha- Oh! I'm George" I nod to him, and he smiles and turns back to staring at Candorface. I don't se how anyone would see her without puking.

People are so strange.

I look over at Via, and notice her glancing at Ethan every once in a while. I watch her for a moment, and think what that's like. _I probably wont know. _So I turn back to eating. Just as Via and I are about to leave, Four comes up to our table.

"Six and I will lead you to your dorms now, lets go." He looks at me, stony faced, then turns to lead the way. _I don't understand what I did wrong… is it because I'm a Stiff? _This makes me angry.

_Stiffs are stronger than you think, especially when they have marks to motivate them. _I subconsciously rub my scar. I got it three years ago today, when my brother transferred.

_What faction did he transfer to? What was his name…? _I don't remember, and I don't know what I would do if I met him. He left me.

After we get a refresher about the path to the dorms, we head to bed. Via and I whisper for a while. She is really easy to talk to, but I have decided to keep my past a secret.

Before I know it, my eyes are drooping, and sleep takes over.

I wake up to a loud clanking noise. I turn and glare in the direction of the noise. Four is banging on a metal pole. "I want every one in the Pit. Two minutes." He turns and walks up the stairs.

I quickly change. Via tosses me a hairbrush and I shoot her a grateful glance. I brush my waist length hair into a ponytail, and jog into the pit with the rest of the Transfers.

Six begins talking, until we hear footsteps. Everybody turns to see Candorface running in. She has fresh bright red lipstick on, and I almost have to turn away to hide my laughter when I see Six's face.

She looks over at Four, but he is stony faced as he asks, "Why are you late?"

She shrugs, "Who wants to look sleep deprived and exhausted like Stiffy over there? Id rather… impress." She smirks at me. I see Four make a sudden movement, but Six's arm settles on his.

I see the anger disappear. Back to expressionless. "Well, _Leslie._" Spits Six. "How strong are you?"

Candorface winks at Four as he flexes her muscle-less arm. Six smirks and so do Via and I. Four gives her a look so fierce, I get goosebumps. And I'm not scared easily.

-Four POV-

Leslie winks at me, and flexes an arm with no muscle on it. I cannot stand her. First she insults both my girlfriend, my sister, and myself, and now she is flirting with me.

I love how Tris's mind works. She grabs Leslie by the arm with an iron grip, and drags her toward the chasm. "Hang." She says, mercilessly.

Leslie looks shocked. "Hang." She repeats, louder. Leslie shakily climbs over the railing, and lowers herself onto the rail.

I slip a glance at Calyx, and see her watching emotionlessly. I pull my gaze away. Tris said that it would be better to not focus on her. I agree.

I hear Leslie groaning under the rail. "Four! Help me… she's a monster. Help me!" I walk up to the edge of the rail and squat down.

She looks up and smiles. But I just glare. "When you insult a faction, and disrespect the rules of another, you don't _deserve _any help." And with that I stand up and turn back to Six.

She has a small smile, but she calls, "Time!" An Erudite and another Candor run to help her up. I think their names are Mia and Genevieve. They grunt at the effort, and I smirkat their weakness.

Six watches in amusement, and says out loud, "Do _not _be late. And…" she walks up and leans down next to Leslie. "Do _not make it a habit to talk back, _Candor. Or it will only get worse for you."

I see Leslie whimper, as Six straightens up.

_God, I love her._

-Calyx POV-

Four and Six begin to explain the Stages of Initiation, but that doesn't matter to me. I know that the first will be physical, and the second is for those who advance.

I will focus on advancing. As we follow Four and Six to the Training Room, I decide that its best not to let any emotions take over. So I focus on the things that bother me the most.

My fears.

"Today, we are going to teach you how to shoot a gun." Announces Four. I watch him determinedly. I have never shot a gun before, but that changes now.

He points a gun at the target. His face concentrated. One foot in front of the other, shoulders relaxed, but posture tall. He tenses the arm with the gun, and pulls the trigger.

The bullet hits dead center.

"Lets go!" calls Six. We all turn, and they hand us guns. I look over at Via, next to me. She is copying his posture pretty darn well, but her arm is loose. I don't want to seem bossy so I let it go.

I copy his position as my gun is handed to me, by Six. I face the target. Legs apart, shoulders relaxed, arm tense.

I pull the trigger. The bullet hits an inch outside of the center. I hear Six stop next to me. "Impressive. Where'd you learn?"

"I didn't. I jut realized that Four's arm was tensed and that helped his aim." I look at her. She doesn't scare me, but I know not to mess with her.

She gives a small smile. "Good eye." Then she turns and continues patrolling the row of Initiates.

After two more shots I hit the center. I relentlessly nailed bullets into the hole, until Four called, "Time! Head to lunch!"

I'm glad to be done, but I need to talk to Six. I would like to learn a technique on shooting from angles. I'm sure she knows. Four has been ignoring me, so I won ask him.

I walk up to Six. "How can I shoot from angles?" She looks at me for a moment. Then smiles. "Four taught me, he would explain it better. Go see him."

I nod a little, not knowing what to expect. Four had gone to the Control Room, so I quickly jogged there.

Then I hear voices. "Come _on_, Four. Your girlfriend is probably some skank." Its Candorface.

"_Excuse me?_" I can hear the rage in his voice. I decide to walk in now. Candorface is standing with her hand on her hip, and the other one running through her hair.

Four on the other hand looks livid. His posture tense, and his hands in fists. He looks up and sees me. Shock appears on his face. I furrow my eyebrows. _What did I do? Why does he hate me so much? _

"Come on, Candorface, lay off. He obviously cares about his girlfriend. And if you're talking about skanks youre the only one I know."

She whips around to face me. "This is none of your business." I laugh. "Or yours. You're not part of his love life, so lay off."

"You may want him, Calyx. But he's not yours." I stare at her in shock. _Me? Want Four? _It just doesn't seem right.

"Leslie, _shut up_, and _leave. _Calyx doesn't want me, and I am your instructor. _Get. Out._" His stony face is contorted with fury. She looks at him in fear.

And she runs out the door.

"Calyx." Four says, softly. "What do you need?" I look at him, stony faced. If he is tough to me, Ill be tough back. "Six sent me to ask you about shooting from angles. How do you do it?"

He looks shocked. _What did he think I wanted? _"Oh. Just aim to the side." I feel stupid. _Duh. _I nod, expressionless and turn to leave.

When I reach the dining hall, I see Via and Ethan laughing. I smile a little at the thought. I slide in beside Via. "Hey." She says to me.

"Hey." I return. "Hi Ethan." He grins to me. "'Sup Calyx. Via and I were just talking about Leslie. _God _she tries too hard. "Then you didn't just see her."

I explain what happened, and they burst out laughing. Via gasped, from laughter and I smiled. "Did she sq- squeal?" she asks. "She might've, but she sure ran fast."

Ethan laughs again, and says something to Via. She smiles towards him, and whispers "Ill be right back." I nod and she stands. They leave the hall side-by-side.

They really are something. And I think Four and Six are too, but I don't know. This isn't what I'm wondering.

What I am wondering is why Four hates me so much. I'm trying I really am, but all I get is, minimal advice and no training.

_What did I ever do?_


	4. Release

-Four POV-

I'm not hungry enough to eat dinner, so I stay at my apartment. Tris being the goddess she is, aggress to stay with me.

"Tris, go eat. You need to eat." She shoots a glance at me. _Stubborn. _"As do you. Whats gotten into you?"

I hold my breath, it still pains me to talk about it, but I keep my face straight. "You know what." She is silent for a moment, then nods.

"Tobias, if it means so much to you, why not just tell her?" I look at her for a long moment, taking in the suggestion. "I dont want her to get too cocky around me."

"Calyx? Cocky?" she laughs softly. "She only talks to Via and Ethan, and when she's mad Leslie, to whom she gave the perfect nickname- Candorface." I laugh. She always knows what to say.

"Why don't you slowly start dropping hints?"

"Like what?"

"Catch phrases, facial expressions, voices, whatever she might catch?"

I smile, but think. _What if she realizes. Would she even be happy? I left her! _"Tobias, she will."

_I spoke out loud. _

"Tobias, relax. Just consider your options, its up to you." I decide to just stare at her, calmly.

Her long wavy blond hair, and clear gray-blue eyes. She is beautiful. "Tobias." She says, softly. "Are you alright?"

I donot answer, I just lean down and kiss her. Taking her in my arms. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist, and her arm pulls my head closer to her. She smiles, as I lift her up.

She puts a hand through my hair, and I lay her against the nearest wall. I let my lipps travel from her lips, down her neck and onto her collar bone. She moans softly, and I smile. _God she is perfect. So perfect._

I feel her hands travel under my shirt, and I shiver involuntarily. She starts to lift it over my head, and I don't stop her. She kisses me again, strongly. And I double her power. Her shirt follows suit, and I lay her down on the bed.

"Are you sure?" I ask softly. She smiles. "Never more." And I take control.

-Calyx POV-

I wake up the next morning at 6am, like I have trained myself to do. I quietly put on my combat boots, and I hear Via stir in the bed next to me. "Calyx, are you training again?" she whispers.

I nod. I need as much practice as I can, not just for Dauntless but for my own safety. _What if I have to face Marcus again? _

The thought fuels my strength. "I'm coming too. I will practice with you." I look at her. "Are you sure?" She nods. I smile a little bit. "Okay, come on."

We walk out quietly, together and make our ways to the punching bags. I immediately start punching, and she joins me. "Hey Calyx, can you teach me that spin kick I saw you doing?"

I nod. I explain it to her, and tell her I wont do it in training, just in a fight. She laughs. "That will be a cool surprise. I just hope its not against me." I laugh.

"You'll be able to block it."

"How?"

"I'll show you."

We head to the ring and I explain to her, on how to block it. We practise until we are full on sparring.

Soon enough it is time for breakfast, so we walk in together. We head in and sit with Ethan. "Hey Vi." She blushes. "What up with you two?" I smirk.

"We… may or may not… be dating." Chokes out Via. I laugh. "Congrats." She grins, and he kisses her on the cheek. She turns her head so their lips meet.

"I'll leave you two to it." Ethan grins his thanks. As I pass him I whisper. "Use protection." I blushes and I laugh.

As I turn the corner to head to the training room, I bump into Four. "Excuse me." I say. He nods and I pass him without a second glance. I hear him breath for a second, before continuing walking.

_What is it? I dont get it!_

I reach the training room, and realize we are using the punching bags today. I go through my movements without hitting the bag until everyone else came in.

"Alright! I will show you some moves that will help suring a fight." Announces Six. I zone out. I have my own style, and I don't want people changing it.

"Feel free to d any moves you know, but basics are very effective, themselves." I practice some of my own basic moves, and every once in a while do a little spin.

This is supposed to represent my spin kick but I don't want anybody knowing that. I continue fighting with the back, and spinning on the balls of my feet.

"You do realize this isn't dance class, don't you?" Four's deep voice rumbles behind me.

My patience is thin. "Yes, I'm not stupid."

"Why are you spinning then?"

"Just because you cant realize it, doesn't make it irrelevant."

He just looks at me for a moment. Then turns away. "hope it works, because dancing isn't particularly helpful."

"Like it matters to you."

He stops for a moment, and I see something flash in his eyes as he faces me. "It does." And he patrol the rest of the line.

I hiss to myself. _God! _But I continue exactly what I am doing. "Alright Initiates! Go to lunch!"

I file out next to Via and Ethan. She is laughing as he kises her cheek and spins her around.

They really are happy. I sit across from them, and watch them. They are so happy together, and so perfect. I smile and ask him. "Did you take my advice?" I ask Ethan, laughing.

He turns red, and glares at me. "Havent done it yet." I nod. Via freezes up. "Ethan? You- You want to do that?"

He looks at her for a long moment. "Via you are perfect. You really are, and I don't want to do anything you aren't willing to do. Eventually, I guess, but only if you are comfortable."

She smiles widely, and they begin making out. "Guys, Guys. _Please _tone down the PDA." Via laughs and Ethan turns red.

We begin to eat and talk. I look over and see Candorface walk by our table. I notice Ethan look up as she licks her lips. He smiles a little and looks at Via.

"Vi, Four told me to work on my shooting, I know you're great so I will go practice." She smiles and nods, as he leaves. "Lets get tattoos."

I smirk. "Sure." I laugh. We head to the tattoo parlor. "What can I get for you, I'm Tori." I keep a straight face like I do around all strangers.

I finally decide, on an M for Marcus, entwined with a T for my brother, surrounded by the Abnegation and Dauntless signs. I don't remember his name, but Marcus always told me it started with a T. I got my tattoo behind me left ear.

The side that powers my spin kick.

These marks will fuel my strength. My fear will power my hate. I don't know what I would do if I met my brother, but I know I wont.

I would not be excited about it.

Via got an E on her ankle. _Damn, she loves that boy. _We head back to the dorms, since we have the rest of the day off.

"Via, I am guessing that you want to talk about Ethan, so go ahead." She grins at me, and explodes on how perfectly he treats her. I smile.

"Calyx, you are such a great listener. No wonder you are my best friend." I smile at this. "You are literally the only person I have _really _opened up to. So I believe that makes you my best friend too."

She grins again, and hugs me. And I decide to let myself out to her.

"Via, would you be able to keep a secret, if I trust you with it." Her face g=hardened, and I knew she was.

And I let out my past.


	5. Victory

-Calyx POV-

It was nice, to be honest, letting out my past to someone I trust so much. I literally pour my soul out to her. To my best friend.

When I finished, her mouth was agape. "Calyx… Wow. You- I- damn you're brave."

This is one of the many things I appreciate about Via. She wont shed a tear on pit, or sympathy. She will point out the good parts of every situation.

I smile, but shake my head. "I never fought back… and I'm still scared because of it." Via nudges me. "I would be too. Calyx, you are… incredible." I laugh.

"Via, you have to understand this. I have never told anybody about myself. That how much I trust you. Please… don't… you know,"

"Calyx, believe me. You are my best friend. I wont even tell Ethan, and I tell him everything." She smiles and bites her lip.

I laugh and say, "Go ahead." And she bursts into 'All About Ethan' mode.

Tomorrow comes faster then I ever expected. I sleep through the night like it was nothing, and wake up at six. Via shuffles her boots on beside me, and we head to the sparring ring.

We practice fight all the way until breakfast. "C'mon I'm hungry." She says. I nod, and we walk into the dining hall, and Via is met with a passionate kiss from Ethan. She kisses him back, and things seem to escalate.

He begins to kiss her jaw and neck, but she pushes him off. "Ethan, please, I'm not… not ready…" He nods and takes her hand. She smiles, and he leads her in.

We sit down at the table, and I hear footsteps. Six appears behind us. "Fights thi morning, you have ten minutes to get in the Training Room.

Candorface heads in early, flicking her hair and make-up. _Please let me fight her. please…_

Ethan stands. "I'm out of practice, I'll head in early. I nod, and so does Via. We sit together and just talk.

We laugh for ten minute then walk into the room.

-Tris POV-

Tobias and I worked very hard on the fights. I decide to accommodate one of his requests.

I will let Calyx fight Leslie. I know Calyx will win, but Leslie is so cocky, its funny.

The rest are not as easy, but we finally come up with our list.

_Calyx – Leslie_

_Via – George_

_Ethan – Genevieve_

_Mia – Jackie_

Jackie hangs out more with the Dauntless Borns, so nobody really knows her that well.

We head into the Training Room and see the Transfers are waiting for us.

"Good." I say. "We will give you five minutes with the bags before the fights begin. They all nod and jog to their punching bags. I notice that Calyx continues to do her little spin.

"Why does she spin?" Four asks me. "I don know," I reply, "But I don't think its in vain. I think it is a stand in for something."

He nods a little, and I call. "First fight! Calyx against Leslie!" Leslie smirks, and says, "Easy." While examining her nails.

Calyx smiles at this, and says, "Good Luck, Candorface, youll need it." She galres and I signal them to start. I feel a smile creep up on my face,

-Calyx POV-

I circle Candorface slowly. "Scared Stiff?", "You wish." And I it her. Hard.

She falls to the mat with a scream. But she comes up quickly and throws and uppercut I block it, and elbow her in the throat. She coughs and I sneak behind her. Kicking her in the back.

She stumbles and whips around. Smirk, gone. She screams with effort. And runs at me. I smile, and turn on the ball of my left foot, extending my right leg behind me.

I spin in a complete circle and my heel connects with her skull. She falls unconscious. I look at Four and Six. Six has a smile on her face, and Four looks shocked.

"Looks like dancing isn't completely useless." I say, as I hop down from the mat. And for the first time, I see a small smile curl at the tip of his lips.

Mia and Genevieve lift up Candorface and carry her to the infirmary. "Next fight! Via and George." George is big and slow, and Via is tall and strong _and _fast. Via wins it like I did, in less then a minute.

She hops down and stands beside me. Genevieve and Mia return and Genevieve walks into the ring. She too has lipstick and mascara on. _Barbie. _I think. She cowers as Ethan steps up to meet her.

Ethan knocks her out with two punches. George carries her to a bench on the far side, and lays her down. She was only hit twice so no injuries.

Mia steps up to face Jackie. Jackie is strong and reminds me of myself. She hits Mia once, but Mia hits back. Jackie's nose spurts blood, but with one elbow Mia is out.

Via whispers "Wonder how Candorface will look now." I laugh with her as we head to lunch. Candorface is still in the infirmary, so there is nothing to see. Ethan isn't here either.

"Where's Ethan?" I ask Via. "He went to the bathroom." Shes says, and sure enough he comes running in.

"Sorry." He pants. "I really, and I man _really _had to go." We all laugh, and eat lunch together until the second training session of the day.

-Four POV-

Tris and I eat lunch quickly and head to set up knives. Its not that hard, but I love spending time with her. She sits on the knife table and I lean against the wall.

"Did you see Leslie's face?" She asks, laughing slightly. I nod. There was a lot of blood. _Thank you Calyx, I'm so sorry._

"Did you notice Via and Ethan?" I ask her. She nods with a smile. "They are good together. He treats her nicely." I smirk. "So do I."

She grins at me. "I know you do. You dont need me to tell you that." "Its nice to be reminded," I says, shrugging.

She laughs again. "Okay then. Tobias thank you for treating me so nicely," She says. _Here we go. The moment of truth. _"You know I would do anything for you Tris. I-" I breath.

"I love you." She looks at me, and I see the passion in her eyes, and I know she wont leave. Instead she hops off the knife table and walks up to me.

"I love you too, Tobias." And she kisses me. It is slow and calm, neither of us attempting to deepen it. Training starts in five minutes so I pull away amiling down at her.

She winks at me, and her face goes solid. I follow suit, and we wait for the Innitiates.

_I love her so much, and now she knows it._

The initiates file in, and I avoid looking at Calyx. _Be ignorant for her, Four. She is your sister. She needs to be brave._

"Whats today?" Asks Ethan from beside Via, and Leslie. "Nice face, Leslie." Six says, and I cant help but smirk. Leslie turns red, but looks scared. _Six is tough. _I smile but soon become expressionless.

I turn to look Ethan full in the face. He looks nervous.

"_Knives."_


	6. Wrong

-Six POV-

Ethan's eyes widen at the words. "wh- whats would will we do with knives?" Asks Genevieve. "Throw them." I anwer.

"Four and I will demonstrate." We walk up to the table side by side and each take a knife. I look over at him and he counts silently from three. We release at the same time, nailing the center or both targets.

The Initiates stare at us in awe. Or most of them do. Calyx is smiling slightly, and takes a small step towards the table, _good._

"What are you all waiting for?" I ask them. They immediately scurry to the knife table, and then to there targets. Calyx lifts one behind her head and nails it dead center. I stare.

"Calyx, how is it possible that you're s good?" She looks at me, and I notice something in her eyes. "I practiced." She says softly.

I nod but I don't understand. _Why would Marcus allow her to- Oh. _She snuck it. I shoot her a small smile and she continues to hit the target into a 'C'.

Tobias is standing like a pole watching the line but stopping before reaching Calyx. "She practiced." He stares at me. "How?" "I don't know, but Marcus definetly didn't know about it."

He finally steals a glance at her, and immediately regrets it. _The longer she doesn't know, the harder it is for him. _I touch his shoulder, and whisper. "She is strong, and you know it. Because you are too."

He looks at me, and I resist the urge to lean in and kiss him reassuringly. Instead I blow him a kiss, and he understands immediately. He flashes me a small smile, before turning back to the Initiates.

"If you have hit the target three times you can go to dinner!" I yell. Most of the Initiates walk out, but George, Genevieve, and Leslie stay behind. Mia has a loose elbow.

I point this out and her aim immediately straightens a little, and she hits the target for the third time. She quickly jogs out of the training room.

"Four!" Leslie calls out. "Help me, will you? Will you run through the motions with my arm?" I hold my breath. "Six! I'm helping George and I would like to stay as far from her as possible… mind helping her out?"

I smirk at her, and she looks angry. "Leslie." I say, softly. She looks scared. "Your throw is fine you are just aiming at the wall. She quickly throws three at the target and charges out of the room.

I glare after her. We remove the knives from the floor and targets and put them away. Immediately I feel two sturdy hands take my waist and pull me away from the table.

I recognize Tobias's laugh as I gasp, slightly. He turns me around, so I am less then 2 inches away from him. He puts his forehead to mine and says, "I don't know what I would do without you."

I smile a little, "I love you Tobias."

"I love you too, Tris."

And his lips meet mine slowly, yet passionately. My smile grows as he pulls me closer, one hand on his chest, one rapped around his neck.

After a minute or so I pull away. "I'm starving." He smiles, and we walk into the cafeteria together. "Hi." Says Christina. "How are Transfers?"

"Pretty good. Except for one obviously." Christina looks at me. "Who?"

"Her name is Leslie, and she wont stop trying to get Four. 'Four help me!' 'Four shes a monster.' Etc." Christina smirks. "Well Goodluck to you."

I smile my thanks, and say hi to the rest of the gang. "I'm tired, Im going to head up." And I turn and leave the Cafeteria…

_something feels off._


	7. Fury

_Something feels off._

-Six POV-

I walk, and slowly begin to speed up, towards my apartment. And that's when I hear it. Somebody screams, followed by a "No!", and I charge into the Pit.

-Calyx POV-

As Via and I leave for dinner, we notice Ethan isn't here again. "Via, where is Ethan?" She shrugs. "Probably in the bathroom again. And about Ethan… he told me her loved me!"

I stare at her. "Wow!" I say, at her smile. "Congradulations. Did you say it back?" She nods. "Well, you are perfect." She shakes her head. "No, you are. You're the best Calyx." And she hugs me.

I hug her too, but I realize something. "Do you think Ethan's pooping or he's just not hungry. "Probably not hungry Lets go see."

W begin to walk to the Transfer Dorms, and I hear a noise.

"Shh, Via. There is someone in the training room." She listens and nods. "Maybe its Four, I need to ask him something." _Why he hates me so much. _

She nods, and we push the door open. I freeze, and so does Via. Inside the training room were Ethan, and Candorface. Caandorface shirtless and Ethans pants unbuckled.

Intensely making out. "What the hell?" I scream at them. Ethan springs back at my voice. He looks at me and then Via, and his eyes soften. "Via, I- I can explain." She just stares at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"You said you loved me!" "Please, who could love a know-it-all like you?" Candorface sneers. I have had enough. I walk up to her and hit her hard in the stomach and knock her out with a blow to the head.

"And _you. _What is your _problem._" I hear Via sob and run form the room. "Via! Wait!"

I run like I have never run before, Via is running straight into the Pit, but I am faster then her, and I cut her off.

"Via! Stop!" But she tries to push through me. "Via! He was no good, lets just go back to the dorms and get him back! Via, listen to me!"

But Via wasn't listening, she continued to try and shove me out of the way. "Calyx! Stop! Let me go! Please!"

"Via. I wont let you go. We have to go back. We'll get revenge."

"But I love him! Calyx, there's nothing you can… do! Let… me… go!" She said struggling against my grip.

People were coming to watch now. "Via, calm down! There are better people out there! Via come back with me!" I'm desperate now. "Come on!" I attempt to pull Via towards the Transfer dorms, but she fights back.

"Please Via! For me… for your best friend!" but she doesn't stop, she aims her fist between by bicep and fore-arm. A weak spot. And that's when she breaks free.

With a scream she hurls herself into the chasm. "No!" I scream after her. "No!" I say softer. For the first time since Marcus, tears spring to my eyes. They flow steadily down my face.

" Via." I whisper in more of a harsh rasp. "Why, Via." And I hear footsteps running toward me. "Everyone scram!" I hear Six's powerful voice echo throughout the chasm.

The crowd immediately disperses but I dont move. My head bowed at the railing. Pain evident through every piece of my body.

"Calyx." Six whispers as she sits next to me. And she slips her arms silently around me, and I don't squirm or move away. I let her hug me. The pain is far too much. Then I hear more footsteps and a gasp.

I whip my head around and see Ethan standing there in shock. I stand up, knocking Six's arms off of me. "This is _your _fault." I hiss at him. "All _yours_." And I lunge at him. I hit him right in the throat.

He coughs, and I hit him again knocking to the floor, I raise my foot back, but am pulled roughly backwards by Six. "Let me go!" But she has an iron grip.

"Calyx! Calm down." She glares at Ethan. "You'll have your chance." His eyes widen, and he runs to the Transfer dorms.

"Calyx what happened?" "He- He was sneaking out wi- with Candorface" I sob, and she hugs me again. This is not Weakness, this is pain.

She stands up, bringing me with her. "Come on, its time for second fights." My voice is venomous when I reply. "Give me Ethan." Her eyes darken a little, as she answers. "Way ahead of you.'

We walk in, and I don't hide the tears that have not stopped dripping down my face. I enter the training room, and see Ethan hiding a little behind George and I see Four's eyes widen at the sight of my tears and Six's arm around me.

"You can be first, she whispers to me." I keep my face stony as I nod. "First Fight! Calyx againsr Ethan!"

Ethan lets out a gutteral noise, and I step up into the ring. My eyes glistening with fury.

-Four POV-

Everyone is here except for Calyx, and I realize that I might have to punish her. But Six is no here either.

I let the Transfers talk, and I notice Ethan ple and shaking a little. _Okay… _Then Six walks in wih Calyx.

Calyx's face is expressionless, but tears are still dripping down her face. _What could possibly make Calyx cry? _Six has her arm around her, and she is barely in the room, when she calls out,

"First Fight! Calyx against Ethan!" That is not what the lst says, but as Calyx steps into the ring, I notice her eyes are radiating with fury. _What is going on?_

Six comes to stand by me, and I notice she is pissed off too. "Why is Calyx against Ethan? She is supposed to fight Mia. And Ethan is supposed to fight Jackie."

Her eyes meet mine. "The fact that he is responsible for a suicide, kind of changes my mind a little." "_What?" _I hiss.

"Do you see Via, anywhere? No. Because Ethan decided _Leslie _was more fun." She spits. "I have had enough of Leslie." I agree, but that's not what plagues my thoughts.

Via was Calyx's best friend. Leslie hates her, and disregards Via. Ethan was secretly with Leslie. Ethan is to blame. Ethan has pained my sister, and pissed off my girlfriend.

"Good pairing then. I say Leslie against Jackie." We are not supposed to manipulate the fights, but at this point I have had enough. Six is thinking the same thing and nods.

Six gives the call, her voice radiating her anger.

"_Fight!"_


	8. Almost

"_Fight!"_

-Calyx POV-

I lunge for his throat, and he jumps back. But he's too slow. I hit him right in the air pocket and he gulps for air. Then I spring around behind him and nail him right between the shoulders.

He stumbles and I do my favorite spin kick. Since he is hunched, it only hits the top of his head, but he still howls in pain.

He turns to face me and I do a double kick in the shins, and sock him in the right eye. Then I kick him where the sun doesn't shine. He groans and fall to the floor.

I squat down next to him, and hiss. "You are lucky that I don't kill you, you little piece of-" "Stop!" Comes a high pitched voice and someone attempts to pull me away from Ethan.

I whip around to see Candorface, her eyes glinting with anger and stupid arrogance. "You think you're so tough!" She flicks her hair. "But you _know _you cant beat me again. I know all your tricks, you stupid _Stiff._"

I feel my fury surpass what it was before. I look at Four. His eyes are dark blue pit of anger just like mine. _Just like mine. _Somehing twitches in the back of my head but is quickly wiped away, when Candorface yells, "Bring it Stupid!"

Four gives me a stiff nod, and I lunge. She wasn't expecting that, and I knock her straight in the stomach. She inhales sharply and I hit her over the head. She groans, and topples to the floor.

"All my tricks, huh?" She gasps, as she lays there. "Hm," And I leave. "Calyx!" Someone calls, butI need to be alone. I would prefer to be with Via, but I cant. _Thank you Ethan. _

I feel the tears well up in my eyes again, and I once again sit by the railing. They haven't lifted her body out yet, but I don't look over. I wouldn't be able to bear it.

She was the only person I had ever gotten close to. I mean apart from my brother, but that doesn't count since I don't remember him, but- "Calyx." A deep voice rumbles. I turn around and find myself looking into Four's blue eyes.

"What?" I spit.

-Four POV-

I have to let her know, slowly. She needs a brother so I'll be one… sort of. Without letting her know completely.

"What?" She spits. I almost flinch, but I have learned better.

She turns back to the chasm. "Calyx, you are Dauntless. You need to be brave." "Since when is pain, fearful?" He shakes his head.

"That not what I ment." "Well, what did you mean then?" She snaps.

"I ment that you cant give up. You cant give up on yourself, because one of the only people you were close to, are gone." There is a pause.

"How did you know that?" I look calmly at her, and she turns to look at me. I don't answer. "You transferred from Abnegation."

"So?" "So, nothing. Just," I start. You know what, if she learns it nw, she does. But I don't know if I'm ready.

"Just, don't worry." I don't finish the rest of my Tobias phrase. _It'll be ok. _

She stares at me for a minute. Then her eyes narrow, and she says, "Thanks, Four. Or-" Her eyes widen in confusion and I catch my breath.

Her eyes narrow again, and she turns and walks away.

_She didn't realize. _I sigh in relief. _Not yet._

I walk back to Six, in our apartment. "Tris, I- I didn't tell her." I expect her to sigh or roll her eyes, but I done know why I thought that.

Instead she looks at me, and says, "You weren't ready." Then she shrugs, and puts her arms around my neck. I feel the familiar tingling, "I'm not. Not yet." I smile, and bring her up to me.

"I love you," I whisper into her lips. "I love you too." She mumbles back. I grin into her lips,

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me." She pulls away.

"I think we are mixing up who's the best thing." And I completely let go.

Because I'm not ashamed to love her.


	9. Via

-Calyx POV-

I got so mixed up there. I almost called him something. _What…? _But I don't remember. My cheek starts to tingle, and I run y fingers along my scar.

_Don't worry, _He said. I feel like he didn't say something. He missed something.

No, I missed something. I am the one who cant remember. But I remember her. She understood me. She trusted me. And she was taken from me.

"Calyx." A voice from behind me says. My pulse quickens in fury, at the fvoice I used to grin at the sound of. The voice that connected so well with Via.

"Calyx, please. If you hurt me I understand but let me… talk first." I clench my fists but slowly turn around. Tears threatening my eyes.

"Calyx, I never ment for it to happen that way. I loved her I really did! I just-" "You just _what_? How can you love her when your off screwing Candorface?" "I'm a guy! And I just needed _something _to- you know…"

_Oh my god. _"Ew. That's disturbing and a lie. I don't think that that's why you did it. I think that you just couldn't handle Via's personality. Because she was too good for you." I step towards him.

"Much too good." I hiss. "I know." He whispers. "And I regret it- everything. Its not my fault she's dead though, she killed herself. I may have had something, but it was _her _choosing."

My eyes narrow. "How _dare _you let yourself off. She died thinking there would never be someone in the world to love her because _you didn't._"

His eyes widen. "No- she…" "She trusted you. She _loved _you." I snarl. "Damn right its your fault."

"I- " "I don't care." And I leave. I don't touch him, I just leave.

I cant let him get to me. The more he tells himself, the crazier he'll get. But he's not the problem, I am. I cant let her go…

"Calyx." Four. "Yes." I say, rubbing the tears away from my eyes. "Via is having a reception, and then more training tomorrow." He says.

"Okay." I say, and I take in a shaky breath. "Eric will be speaking in his unexcited monotone, and to be honest, suicide is considered brave here, so pay your respects and-" "_What?!"_

"Its considered _brave_?" "Yes, now hurry before he cheers, you wont want to listen. So I do.

I run down to where a long box has 'Via' spray painted on it. I fight the tears, as I kiss my fingers and touch the box. "You were the best friends I have ever had."

Then I stand and walk away, before the Dauntless crowd comes. I decide to lay down, for a while.

I'll need my rest for training.

And I will train harder for her.

For Via


	10. Tattoo

-Calyx POV-

I wake up with my cheeks still wet with my angry tears. I walk, with the rest of the initiates, down to the training room. I'm surprised to see that there are no weapons anywhere to be seen. Instead, all I see is Six and Four waiting for us.

I look around to take a closer look. _Am I missing something? _

"We have one final round of fights, before we go on a field trip." Announces Six. She is surprisingly calm compare to her normal self. "To the fence."

Whispers begin all around me. "The _fence? _Ugh. We have o go through the Erudite dump to get there." I feel my body tense, and I breath out slowly through clenched teeth. My eyes flicker to Six, and I see that Four has a hand tightly gripping her arm. Both of them are tensed.

And both of them are angry. "I mean, we are Dauntless right? So why do we have to walk through Computer land and stare at people with suicide running through their veins like whats-her-face."

I whip around so quickly that the bandage on my tattoo twists off. I rip off the rest of it, an it mounts my fury.

"I dare you to say one more thing about Via." She smirks at me, but I know she respects my strangth. She keeps silent, her stupid smile plastered on her face.

" _Say. It. Again._" She scoffs rudely and turns away from me, but I am not ready for her to leave.

"Look at me." She turns back to face me, stubborn-ness guarding her smug personality. "If you say one more word about her I will shred you. _Shred _you."

"Calyx, calm down." Ethan decides to input.

"And who are you to tell me what to do. I'll probably end up dying if I do that." I hiss, mercilessly. Staring coldly at him. Pain flickers into his eyes.

"You have no right-"

"I have _every _right." I say stepping forward.

"We're here." Four announces tightly.

I glare at him, but I see something in his expression. _Loss? _He glancdes from my eyes to my tattoo.

_What does he know?_


	11. Triggers

-Four POV-

_No. It can't be._

In her fury, Calyx rips off the bandage on her neck to reveal a tattoo behind her left ear. It was a 'T'.

I know it is for me, but I don't think she knows it. I know she doesn't know who I am, and I am reasonably sure she doesn't remember her brothers real name. I thik she did it out of a spark of instinct.

Nevertheless I am nervous she will find out. I hear Leslie say something rude about the Erudite and I feel Six jerk beside me, and I immediately restrain her, but I know that I would have the same fury. I hear the word 'suicide', and I nearly let go.

This girl is pushing me to my limit and I am ready to stop it. _Stage Two starts next week. Next week. _I look around to distract myself and notice the fence approaching.

"We're here." I announce tightly. I look back at Calyx, and I ma unable to hide the pain in my eyes from what I had done. She shoots me her usual glare, that reminds me so much of myself, and I notice her eyes widen slightly.

Again, my heart rate quickens. Tris nudges me and I know that it iis time to jump. She leads off and I follow. Calyx jumps off irst landing smoothly on her feet, followed by Jackie. Candorface follows but she trips and grabs onto Genevieve who lands well enough.

I smirk a little and glance at Calyx, but her gaze is stony as she looks at the Erudite.

I look over as well, wondering why she would- Oh.

You can see a fraction of Abnegation through the Erudite buildings. I see her fingers twitching and as she shakes herself a loose strand of hair falls from her long ponytail.

She doesn't notice it, so I turn to Six.

"Can we get this over with? I cant stand here all day, I will end up panicking over my sister."

She looks into my eyes, with her piercing blue-grey ones. "Why don't you understand? If you can't ell her you need to show her. She lost her two best friends, and she needs someone"

I nod, but I am too frustrated with myself. "I think I'm a bit too… Stiff." I say. I know I am referring to my home faction but I don't care. I'm too lost in my own thoughts.

She grabs my wrist, tightly and says. "No one is too stiff to let their feelings out. That's not why you're here."

I suddenly feel enraged. Is she insulting our old home?

"Is there something _wrong _with being a Stiff?" I hiss. I see her eyes widen. "That's not what I said-"

"It is what you said. I actually have a _family _to care for." I spit. Her eyes settle, and I know what I have done. I have implied on her not caring about her family.

Without a word, she turns away from me, and my heart spikes. "Six-" I call out hoping, _desperate_, for a reply.

No matter how small the argument I'm not oblivious to how much I need her.

But her only reply is her fist clenching tightly, and her eyes wandering to Calyx. She walks over to her, and begins to speak to her.

I growl curses to myself for my stupidity. First my sister, and now my girlfriend.

-Calyx POV-

I see Six come over to me with fury in her eyes and I immediately wonder what I have done.

"Calyx." She says firmly.

I am not afraid of her, but I respect her enough to fear her consequences.

"Six, have I done any-" she cuts me off with a firm shake of her head.

"What happened then?" Her jaw clamps tighter.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. But, I just wanted to know a little behind your tattoo." She smiled a little, which makes me even more nervous.

"O-Oh." I stammer, confusedly. "I – um," _I don't want to say too much. _"I don't remember my brother but my _dad_" I spit out the word like its poisonous. "always told me it started with a 'T'."

She nods, slightly. "Do you ever wonder what it would be like if you ever met your brother?"

I flash a look of pure frustration at her question.

"No, I don't." I snap. "If I met my brother, I don't know what I would do, but I know I never will."

"All I remember is that he lied to me about staying, and that he _promised _he would stay with me. But he left me with no warning. I mean, I expected him to leave, but I never expected him to lie about staying."

I find myself ranting to her but I don't mind.

"And all I remember is that he would say," I think long and hard. "Don't worry. It'll be- It'll be-" My brain is at a loss and I feel my scar begin to tingle.

"It'll be-" I couldn't finish. _Don't worry. It'll be- _

"Don't force it, Calyx. I know what you mean. There is something that will trigger him to your mind eventually."

I nod but I am still thinking about the phrase.

And then something hit me. Four had said something. _Don't worry. _Was it a coincidence?

_Could he know my brother?_


	12. T

-Calyx POV-

We begin a tour of the fence. Walking up and down the wall, and giving brief greetings to the fence guards.

But I need to talk to Four. I see Six walk up next to him, and I see him whisper something into her ear. She closes her eyes, and looks at him sharply.

"Its not _what _you said, Four." She turns her head back to the track ahead of her, but he again whispers into her ear.

She looks over her shoulder and sees me looking at her. She gives me a small nod and looks back at Four.

"I already did."

He looks shocked. _Did what? _

"Well?"

"Later." She answers firmly. He nods, and his already emotionless face becomes even more stony if possible.

He faces us and announces our departure from the fence. We follow him and jump onto the train. Before I can reach him, Six grabs his arm and pulls him away from everyone else.

I can tell they are talking about something important due to there expression, but _what? _I look around.

I seem to be the only one interested. Candorface, is caressing Ethan's thigh, and he looks very uncomfortable but doesn't stop her.

My anger grows at the thought of what Via would be like if she saw this.

Via. My only friend. Dead.

I look over, and see Four's stony face, cracked into a bit of sadness? Four sad? Six looks stony still, and turns to us. I take this as the opportunity to walk up to Four.

-Four POV-

Six pulls me away from the crowd once we are back on the train.

"Marcus only ever told her the first letter of your name. She doesn't know what she would do if she met her brother but I think it is a very touchy subject, because she doesn't think that she ever will."

Six speaks quickly but efficiently, and I know she is still upset with me.

So I keep to the current task.

"Second Stage is next week and they have the day off for the next two days, which mean their next training day is the start." I say.

"What about her fears?"

Six looks stony as she answers, "You're going to have to grow a pair soon Four. You are supposed to be older then me remember?"

I know it is her feeble attempt at a joke, letting me know that she is still upset but that she is slowly letting up.

I accept this gratefully.

I crack a smile but I can tell I still am not putting on a convincing cover. Six turns away from me, and I look up to see Calyx pushing through the crowd.

She stops in front of me, her face a prettier reflection of mine.

"Did you know my brother?"

My heart stops, and I make sure that my features are extra defined and emotionless. She doesn't look convinced.

"Why would I know your brother?" _Why am I lying to her? _

"You said something." She says, coldly. "You said a part of a phrase my brother used."

"What, don't worry? I feel like that is pretty common don't you?"

Her already cold demeanor seems to freeze.

"I asked you if you knew my brother?" she hissed. "I didn't ask about anything else." I can tell this is a touchy subject for her, and I feel my heart piercing itself with my answer.

"No."

She stands there stony faced for a moment longer, before she turns away and pushes her way to the back of the train.

I can see her standing against the window, and I watch as she rubs a hand over her scar.

-Calyx POV-

_He doesn't. He doesn't. He doesn't._

His response disappoints me for a reason I don't even understand. Four is Dauntless, how could he possibly have known my Abnegation brother?

I know that my brother transferred but I don't know where, and I feel like I would have met him if he was Dauntless.

I feel my body tense up. _He left me. I will find him._

I know that I do not give empty threats.

_I will find the 'T' on my neck and I won't trust a word he says._

_He ruined that for me._

And I am stronger because of it.


	13. Moments

-Six POV-

_He knew what my weakness is. He knows they are a soft spot. And he used it._

I am in our room, and I know I have to forgive him. But I am just so _Angry_.

I hear the lock click, and I know I am going to have to talk.

"Tris, I-"

"You don't need to." He looks at me for a moment, but I give no indication of letting up.

"Tris, I'm sorry. I had no idea it would effect you this way."

My chest flutters as he repeats his words from last year. But I have to ignore it. I have to prove my point. Unfortunately, he has noticed my great pause.

"I didn't want-"

"Stop!" I say loudly enough to convince myself.

He pauses mid-sentence and stares at me.

"Is it really that bad?" he says, softly.

"Well, you have a sister to look out for, even if it is privately, and I just get to continue to live on with everything like it was before. I mean, you get to see your best family every day, and it didn't bother me that much until the train where I realized that I don't have a family to look out for." I spit out the words like a bitter taste from my mouth.

I don't feel guilty, I am just angry.

He says nothing for a moment, and just looks at me. Then in the strong low voice that I fell in love with, he says.

"You can look out for me."

I know that it's not an ended conversation, but for now it's enough. He takes advantage of my brief pause to take my chin in his hands, and pull me to him.

His lips meet mine with a force not to be reckoned with. But neither of us, tries to make anything of it.

I just wrap my arms around his neck, and he hugs me closer. We stay like that, until neither of us can breath, and I put my forhead to his.

"You're lucky that I love you." I whisper.

"You're lucky to have me." He whispers back. I jump out of his grasp, as he chuckles at himself.

"Really now?" I challenge.

He laughs again, and I feel my face cracking into a small smile of my own. Then I run at him and knock him to the floor.

-Four POV-

She knocks me to the floor, and I gasp as the air is knocked out of me. Her grey blue eyes stare right into mine, the unanswered challenge making the, glow.

"Really now?" She repeats, her face inches from mine, but her eyes never leave mine.

"No." I fake choke on my words, and she laughs.

Her slackened grip on my arms, allows me to jump up, but before she can follow me, I knock her back in my place.

She laughs, but I make my face stony.

I lean over her and whisper into her ear.

"I sense a problem here, initiate."

She coughs, and turns her head so we are only inches apart. Her face solidifies to match mine, as she answers.

"Not a problem, _Four, _just an unsatisfying answer, I think."

I feel my face struggling to keep its firm placement.

"But if it makes you feel better, I guess I'm not too unlucky-"

I don't let her finish her sentence. I press my hand to the back of her neck, and my lips firmly to hers.

I love how, I have no chances to be anything but Tobias around her.

I love her.

And we both know its these little moments that count.


	14. Answers

-Calyx POV-

When everyone is back from the fence, it is free time to learn about and be apart of Dauntless life.

But I don't want to have my free time. I want to have my friends, I want to have an actual family, and I want to have a person to let myself out to.

To be honest, I want my brother.

_He ruined part of my life. _

_**But he gave you this opportunity**_

_But he lied to me._

That was it. Right there.

The 'T' on my ear, had lied to me. Given me a false hope, and guided the scar that I have today.

One of the many scars that I have today. The one on my face.

The one that tingles whenever I can't remember something. I would take all the tingling in the world to remember.

So that I could hunt him down and kill him.

_I will find him._

That is a strong thought that I live by. A thought I would never have had, if I hadn't left Abnegation.

If I had stayed there I would never have a free thought. But now I do. And I will find him.

But there is a part of me that thinks that maybe I don't want to. Maybe the game of knowing that I can't motivates me.

I decide to let it go. _For now._

I stand up and head into the cafeteria. There is nobody there since it is the middle of the day. I sit myself down and serve myself some snacks.

I end up just staring at it, and not eating it. Everything is so confusing. Then I hear a throat clear behind me.

Its Six.

"Calyx, why aren't you exploring the Pit?" She asks me, solemnly.

"I'm not in the mood." I say stonily. Ever since Via, I have never been able to let myself out. No matter to who.

"It's not about the mood, its about the life." She replies.

I look up at her. Her eyes are fixed on mine and her posture implies that she is willing to wait forever.

She walks around the table and sits in front of me.

"Stop being so tight." She says, calmly. "It makes everything worse."

The only thing I can think of is my hair, so I take it out. It falls all the way to my waist, but I pay no notice to it.

Six laughs.

I, however, cant find it in me to smile back.

"Look, I know what Via ment to you. Its what Christina and Uriah, and Marlene and even Lynn all mean to me."

I don't know who any ofthem are, but it doesn't make a difference to me, because I understand her point.

"Friends are your life when you leave your family-"

"Or when your family leaves you." I finish.

She looks at me for a moment before saying,

"Your brother."

I let my eyes meet hers with the anger I have always felt at his mention.

"Yeah." I spit.

"Tell me."

"I cant."

"You have to."

"I don't." I stay stubborn. _Its too hard. _"You'll probably die too."

Six laughs again, and I even crack a small smile this time. She really wants to help me.

"Tell me." She repeats.

I say nothing before answering.

"I already have, remember?"

"No Calyx, tell me _everything_."

This is a shock to me.

"What makes you think that there is an everything?"

She looks stony for a minute, but answers.

"I have only met one other closed Abnegation like you."

"Who?"

"It doesn't matter."

This angers me. "It might."

"Not right now it doesn't."

I give up, because I know she wont.

"My dad, he- he-,"

"Beat you? Hit you? Until you couldn't remember anything?"

Now I am getting from shocked to suspicious.

"How much do you know?" I whisper.

"Less then you think, but more then I should."

I can't speak, so I stand.

"If you know so much about me, what do you want to know?"

"Your brother's name."

"I don't know it."

"Then try to remember, maybe there are triggers everywhere."

She stands up and leaves.

_Triggers everywhere._

It's true.

I just need to find the right one.

I need to find the Answer to the question I have always had.

"Who is my brother?"


	15. Rankings

-Calyx POV-

I wake up calmly the next morning, a bit drowsy, but not overly tired. Frankly, I would say this is the best I have felt in a while.

We have 3 more days after this, before Stage Two starts. They say you can't prepare for Stage Two, but I am not afraid.

If I was afraid, I wouldn't be walking to the cafeteria that I had to share with Candorface right now.

Of course, my mood didn't stay quite happy for long, because Candorface decided to butt in.

"Hey, Stiffy! How's the brain? I hear it could be damaged!" Usually I would roll my eyes at her feeble attempts, but this time I didn't even understand.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your meaning because it was protected by your ever-growing layer of psychological stupidity."

Her eyes seem to bug out at this, but she shouts anyway.

"At least I'm not a weak stiff."

I laugh. "I find that funny seeing as this weak stiff destroyed you in the fights. Can you even throw a punch, Candorface? Or are you to scared that Purple fists aren't your style."

"Please, I could take you anytime."

"Really? Like now, cheater? I have been waiting for this. I have a few things I think my friend would like to say to you."

I pull up my sleeve to reveal the blue dragon enveloping a 'V', with a tail that winds to the tip of my thumb. My power force.

I got this tattoo in secret. I didn't want it to be known, until I had a reason. Now I do.

I hear her breath catch in her throat, and I turn away. Only to find myself face to face with Six.

Her eyes are winkling with anger as she watches Candorface. She looks back at me, and nods stiffly.

"Good thing she shouldn't last long. Rankings coming out tonight, and I hope Max agrees with our choices."

I smirk a little, at the thought of Candorface being cut from Dauntless. _The strongminded Factionless- _ I stop myself before I begin a mind rant.

Tonight comes fast. I spent the day exploring parts of the Dauntless Compound I had never seen or heard of before.

But as I waited for the Ranking Call, I sat at the chasm, thinking of how Via should be up there with me, to receive her ranking.

Finally the voice echoes.

"_Initiates report for Stage 1 rankings, I repeat, Initiates report for Stage 1 rankings."_

I release the Chasm ranking, and head into the Ranking Room.

Six, Max, and Four are standing at the platform, the blank board behind them.

Six meets my gaze and cracks a small smile. I look over at Four, and see his stony face lose a little definition as his eyes met mine.

He hardens his eyes once more and gives me a stiff nod.

_What have I done wrong? I don't understand!_

It was a troubling thought. Why did he hate me so much?

"Initiates. The last two in the rankings will be cut, before stage two. I encourage you to get out before you are too humiliated."

I hear the rattling breaths of the Initiates around me, but I keep my face solid and cold.

The board lights up.

Calyx

Ren

Jackie

I feel myself fill with pride at my ranking. _I'm first. Even out of Dauntless Borns. _I smile a little and then continue down the list.

Omar

Ethan

Mia

Alana

Genevieve

George

Leslie

My stomach clenches as I see that Ethan made it. But not as much as it releases when I see Candorface's name at the very very bottom.

_She's gone. I will never have to see her again._

I feel a smile reach my face, and a hand on my shoulder.

"Congradulations on first. I'm Jackie, by the way." A tall black haired girl extends her had to me. She has a smile on her face. She's pretty, I wonder what faction she came from.

"Thanks," I say, but I no longer have a smile on my face, more like a neutral acceptance. Not lovely, but not disrespectful.

"I'm Calyx."

She smiles, and disappears into the crowd. I hear a shriek from the back.

"No! No! I cant be-! There's a mistake! I'm supposed to be in first! No! I cant be!"

But Candorface's shouts are drowned out by the smug voice of Six.

"Well, 1) it is. And 2) You need to pack and leave before we make you."

She screams again, and I see Ethan tuck his chin down, and turn his head away from her.

I smile a little bit, but immediately cover it up, and slip out of the crowded room. I need some air, and I know the train will give me just that. But I don't even get that far before I hear a deep voice.

"Where are you going?"


	16. Secrets

-Four POV-

I notice Calyx slip out of the crowds after a brief chat with Jackie. I immediately follow her.

She heads toward the Dauntless entrance, and to be honest, I am afraid of what she will do.

"Where are you going?"

She freezes midstep, and turns to face me with her normal cold expression.

"I need some air." She answer shortly.

"There is air," I gesture behind me. "That way. You are going to the Trains."

"I am." She replies. "I need to get away." My chest flutters and I think of Tris, and her brother.

"You can't. Against the rules-"

"That's fantastic, I am not up for rules right now. I am up for a little air in _society _before I am put back into living _hell._"

"Hell?" I say. I'm getting slightly irritated by her cold nature. "If you can't put up with it why are you here?"

Her eyes flash dangerously. "I never said I couldn't put up with it, I said it was hell!"

"Well if its so _terrible _maybe you could _open up_ to it!" I snap.

"Because _you _are _such _a good role model of that! I'll be _just. Like. You._"

I am speechless. My face is hard in irritation, but I am more taken aback.

"I never said to be like me-"

"But isn't that what _everyone _wants?" She hisses. "To be the perfect, _legendary _Four?"

My patience is wearing thin.

"Fine!" I snap. "At least be like _Six. She _is worth role modeling. And _she _is open."

"But I am not Six!" She yells. "I am Calyx! Calyx!"

I stare at her. Her face is slightly peached in fury.

"If you don't _get _that why are you instructing me? Or the others? Are they all little you's and Six's?"

"I hate to say it but even _Candorface _is somebody!" She takes a step towards me.

My body is tensed.

"Is there a problem, initiate?" I say quietly.

Her eyes flash again and I can tell that I don't scare her.

"Yes, _Four, _there are plenty of problems. But a sick instructor isn't one of them." She hisses.

I should not allow her to speak to me like that. Nobody dared to when Tris was an initiate, but somehow I let her. Somehow I don't have the will to stop her.

She huffs and shakes her head. She turns and begins to walk towards the trains.

"_Stop. _Calyx."

She doesn't.

"Its not worth it." I say this carefully not revealing too much of my tone, but it works. She halts in her step.

_She did recognize it. _That was what I would say when she would tell me she wanted to be like me. I didn't want her too, because I knew I was lying. But I didn't want to face it. _I was right though, it wasn't worth it._

She turns around, and walks up to me, but stops a good five feet away from me.

She glares at me, but not out of anger. She is confused and she is frustrated.

"Who are you?" She whispers. "How do you know everything that makes me angry?"

I keep myself expressionless. "Because, you cant leave the compound."

"How did you know that phrase? I didn't do anything not-"

"Stop, Calyx." I say loudly. If she would say anything else I know I would give in, and I'm not ready.

-Calyx POV-

"_Who are you?_" I repeat.

He just looks at me blankly.

"I am _Four_." And with that, he turns away, and leaves.

I just stand there, staring after him.

_Who is Four? What is he hiding?_

I feel my frustration grow as I head back to the dorms. As I enter, Candorface walks out.

"I will probably meet you again, when you fail the rest of initiation." She spits.

"Still the hate, when you have nothing to gain." I retort. She glares at me, until she passes by. She starts to run, and I see Ethan turn the corner.

She jumps on him, and begins to kiss him, and I turn away.

_I can't believe him. That anther secret, but his killed Via._

_There are too many secrets._

I would do more about it if I didn't have my own, but unlike Four, nobody wants to know mine.


End file.
